lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
L'Uomo in Nero
| Ultima= | Count=24 | Nome=Sconosciuto | AKA=Il Mostro Il Mostro Nero Cerbero Il Fumo Nero John Locke Yemi Alex Rousseau | Attore=Titus Welliver | AltCasting=Terry O'Quinn (come Locke) Adetokumboh McCormack (come Yemi) Tania Raymonde (come Alex) }} La figura nota come l'Uomo in Nero (conosciuto anche come il Mostro, il Fumo Nero, l'Incarnazione del Male, Nemico di Jacob, Esau, e Cerbero) è un misterioso abitante dell'Isola che appare essere nemico di Jacob. Come Jacob, sembra che abbia vissuto sull'Isola per secoli prima dello schianto del Volo Oceanic 815. Ha rivelato di essere stato un tempo un uomo normale, che ha sperimentato il tradimento e ha perso qualcuno che amava, mentre il suo scopo attuale sembra essere quello di portare la morte a Jacob attraverso uno stratagemma, per poter quindi tornare "a casa". Mentre la sua prima apparizione cronologica consisteva in un uomo di mezza età vestito di nero, egli è stato visto spesso in forma di denso fumo nero, vagante per l'Isola. L'uomo in nero è anche capace di prendere le sembianze della gente morta, più recentemente con quelle di John Locke. Alla fine, l'Uomo in nero è riuscito ad uccidere Jacob nel 2007, dopo secoli di pianificazione, e con la manipolazione di Benjamin Linus dopo il suo ritorno sull'Isola. L'Uomo in nero ha quindi iniziato a cercare un modo per lasciare l'Isola e poter tornare a casa, reclutando Sawyer e anche presumibilmente Claire e Sayid per assisterlo nel compito. Ilana afferma però che ora l'unica forma umana che può assumere l'Uomo in nero è quella di John Locke. Sull'Isola Tempi Antichi Un'antica raffigurazione del Mostro la abbiamo in un'incisione raffigurante Anubi. Gran parte della storia recente dell'entità, incluse le sue origini, è sconosciuta. Comunque sembra avere qualche connessione con gli antichi abitanti dell'Isola, che adibirono uno spazio per lui sotto il Tempio. Tra i molti geroglifici, in questo ambiente vi è un'incisione dell'entità posta di fronte a quello che sembra essere il dio egizio Anubi, indicando che, una volta, gli abitanti dell'Isola consideravano il mostro un essere divino (le proporzioni del mostro sono pari a quelle del dio). Sotto l'incisione vi è una grande presa d'aria in pietra che consente all'entità l'accesso allo spazio sotterraneo. Gli antichi abitanti, inoltre, misero a punto un metodo per convocare l'entità, che consiste nel drenare una piccola pozza (in una stanza segreta della casa di Ben) posta sotto le odierne baracche. I geroglifici sulla porta che nasconde questa stanza, che possono essere tradotti come: "per invocare protezione", suggeriscono inoltre che l'entità operò come una sorta di guardiano. 19esimo secolo Un giorno durante il 19simo secolo, l'Uomo in Nero, nella forma di un uomo di mezz'età vestito di una tunica nera e pantaloni grigi, raggiunge Jacob sulla spiaggia dell'Isola presso la statua di Taweret, per osservare una nave in avvicinamento. Dopo aver rifiutato la cortese offerta di cibo di Jacob ("Ho appena mangiato"), inizia una breve conversazione con lui, nella quale accusa Jacob di aver richiamato la nave sull'Isola. L'Uomo in Nero esprime una visione negativa dell'umanità, stabilendo che la presenza di uomini sull'Isola porterebbe solo discordia, distruzione e corruzione, come sempre è stato, un punto di vista che però Jacob non condivide. L'Uomo in Nero esprime il suo desiderio di annientare Jacob, promettendogli che un giorno troverà 'un modo' per farlo. Jacob sembra impassibile, anzi risponde che "Quando lo farai, io sarò qui." L'Uomo in Nero quindi dice con sarcasmo a Jacob che è un piacere parlare con lui, poi lascia la spiaggia. DHARMA Initiative Non è chiaro quanto la DHARMA Initiative sapesse a proposito dell'entità e delle sue origini, sebbene la costruzione della barriera sonica attorno alle baracche suggerisca che essi fossero per lo meno coscienti della sua esistenza sull'Isola. Nel video di reclutamento mostrato ai nuovi arrivati sull'Isola, Pierre Chang spiegò senza giri di parole che la barriera era stata costruita "al fine di proteggerci dalla ricca e variegata fauna dell'Isola" . Mentre la casa del leader della DHARMA Initiative, Horace Goodspeed, fu costruita sopra l'entrata della stanza dalla quale è possibile invocare l'entità (e sopra un ingresso segreto ai tunnel), non è chiaro se la DHARMA Initiative comprendesse il significato della stanza o il suo scopo. La mappa della porta blindata, iniziata da Stuart Radzinsky e Kelvin Inman nel Cigno, contiene molti rifermineti a Cerbero. Gli autori hanno confermato che Cerbero è una delle tante denominazioni del Mostro. 1988 . ]] Sul sentiro verso la Torre Radio nel 1988, la spedizione scientifica di Danielle Rousseau, accompagnata da un Jin fuori-epoca, viene attaccata dall'Uomo in Nero nella forma di fumo nero. Silenziosamente viene uccisa Nadine, poi un albero viene strappato dal terreno. Quindi il fumo nero appare davanti alla squadra, volteggiando sopra Montand poco prima di catturarlo e trascinarlo per una lunga distanza nella giungla, per finire quindi dentro un'apertura sul muro esterno del Tempio. Con l'aiuto di Jin, la squadra francese cerca di trattenere Montand, ma nel contrasto L'uomo in nero riesce a strappare il corpo di Montand dal suo braccio, trascinandolo poi in profondità. nell'apertura sul muro del Tempio. ]] Alcuni momenti dopo, la voce di Montand chiama aiuto sostenendo che il fumo nero sia scomparso. Per salvare il suo compagno, Robert, Lacombe e Brennan si calano nell'apertura, sparendo. Sembra comunque che Montand non sia sopravvissuto a lungo, il suo corpo viene infatti trovato anni dopo non lontano dall'apertura. Cosa esattamente sia successo al team francese nel Tempio è sconosciuto; due mesi dopo, tuttavia, ad inizio 1989, Jin scopre i corpi di Lacombe e Brennan vicino all'accampamento sulla spiaggia della Rousseau. Assiste anche ad un contrasto tra una isterica Rousseau che punta il fucile contro Robert. La Rousseau sostiene che Robert non sia più sè stesso, che gli altri membri della squadra avevano contratto la Malattia e che erano stati cambiati dal "Mostro". Robert dice che non si tratta di un mostro, ma di un "sistema di sicurezza" per proteggere il Tempio. Mentre convince Danielle ad abbassare l'arma, Robert cerca di spararle con il suo fucile, ma Danielle gli aveva precedentemente rimosso il grilletto. Danielle risponde sparando in testa a Robert. Dopo lo schianto del Volo Oceanic 815 Giorni 1-44 (Prima Stagione) 's body is found in a tree by Jack, Kate and Charlie. ]] Dopo lo schianto del volo Oceanic 815 sull'isola, l'entità, nota ai soprvvissuti come "il Mostro", inizia a scatenarsi nella giungla, svegliando i sopravvissuti durante la prima notte sull'isola. Si sentono provenire dalla giungla suoni forti, metallici, mentre si vedono gli alberi che vengono abbattuti. Rose commenta che ciò le suona familiare, nonostante venga dal Bronx, New York. Il giorno dopo, tentando di recuperare il trasmettitore, Jack, Kate e Charlie si avventurano nella giungla per ispezionare la cabina di pilotaggio dell'aereo schiantato. il pilota viene trovato vivo, ma viene inaspettatamente tirato fuori dalla fronte dell'aereoplano dall'entità, che è con tutta probabilità nella sua forma di fumo nero. Il pilota più tardi viene ritrovato morto, su un albero, col corpo insanguinato e dilaniato. L'entità poi insegue Jack, Kate e Charlie nella giungla, ma scompare quando cessa la pioggia. Durante l'inseguimento, riescono a nascondersi in un albero di banyan, che sembra riuscire a repellerlo. I suoi versi possono essere sentiti anche dalla spiaggia. guarda verso il Fumo Nero. ]] Tre giorni dopo, Locke era nella giungla per cacciare un cinghiale, quando ha il suo primo incontro ravvicinato con l'Uomo in Nero. Mentre si avvicinava da sopra, Locke rimase impietrito a fissarlo. Locke riuscì a scamparla, illeso e con una specie di risveglio spirituale. Dopo aver inizialmente mentito a Michael dicendogli di non aver visto nulla, dice in seguito a Jack: "Ho guardato nell'occhio dell'Isola... e quel che ho visto era splendido." Comunque, in seguito Locke riferisce di aver assistito ad un'entità di "splendida luce bianca", rendendo poco chiaro se quel che ha visto fosse stato veramente l'Uomo in Nero in forma di Fumo Nero. Durante il sesto giorno, mentre Jack inseguiva l'apparizione di suo padre Christian, si sentono i rumori prodotti dall'Uomo in Nero in forma di Fumo Nero poco prima che Christian riapparisse tra gli alberi. Dopo la scoperta delle grotte da parte di Jack, mentre Artz cerca di dissuadere Hurley, Sun, Jin, e Michael dal traslocare là, si sentono gli stessi ruggiti nella giungla, che fanno cambiare idea ad Artz. tiene stretta Shannon dopo l'"attacco" dell'Uomo in Nero in un'allucinazione. ]] Quasi tre settimane dopo l'incontro di Locke, il Fumo Nero appare a Boone in un'allucinazione, provocata dalla droga che Locke gli ha applicato sulla testa. Nella visione di Boone, l'Uomo in Nero insegue lui e sua sorella Shannon. All'inizio dell'inseguimento, egli sembra sbucare dal terreno e può essere visto per una frazione di secondo. I due riescono a scampare il primo attacco senza subire danni, ma l'Uomo in Nero poi ritorna per un nuovo attacco. Questa volta riesce a catturare Shannon, che stava subito dietro a Boone, e la solleva in aria. Boone, già a una certa distanza, non poteva fare niente a parte guardare inorridito. In seguito, Boone trova Shannon morta, mutilata e coperta di sangue. Le azioni dell'Uomo in Nero nel sogno di Boone appaiono essere coerenti con il suo comportamento fuori dal sogno, anche se Boone non lo incontrerà mai effettivamente. Tre settimane dopo, in marcia verso la "Roccia Nera", il gruppo formato da Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate, e Arzt viene inseguito dall'Uomo in Nero in forma di Fumo Nero, nel Territorio Oscuro. Riescono a nascondersi dietro ad alcuni grossi alberi, che la Rousseau dice essere "sicuri". Jack chiede alla Rousseau cosa fosse stato ad inseguirli, e lei si riferisce al "Sistema di Sicurezza"; Jack le chiede a quale scopo serva, e lei risponde che "come tutti i sistemi di sicurezza, serve a proteggere qualcosa." Kate quindi chiede cosa debba essere protetto, e la Rousseau replica: "l'Isola." . ]] Più tardi, lo stesso giorno, trasportando la dinamite dalla Roccia Nera attraverso il Territorio Oscuro per poter spalancare la Botola, il gruppo viene nuovamente inseguito dall'Uomo in Nero. Dopo essere apparso come un sottile sbuffo di fumo, visto sia da Jack che da Kate, si muove serpeggiando tra gli alberi poco lontano; poco dopo si sentono i consueti rumori e le seguenti esplosioni con sradicamento di alberi. Dopo l'ultimo incontro con l'Uomo in Nero, Locke era sicuro di non poter essere danneggiato, e decide di andare incontro al Fumo Nero invece di fuggire via. Questa volta però l'Uomo in Nero attacca Locke e lo sbatte a terra. Fissandolo con orrore, Locke riesce ad alzarsi e a zoppicare via, ma viene catturato dal Fumo Nero per il piede sinistro e trascinato via. Jack riesce a trattenere Locke per le braccia, mentre il Fumo Nero cerca di trascinare la preda in un buco sottoterra. Locke dice a Jack che tutto sarebbe andato a posto se lo avesse lasciato andare, ma Jack rifiuta, ordinando a Kate di prendere la dinamite dallo zaino e di lanciarla nel buco. Quando lei lo fa, dopo una grossa esplosione Locke viene finalmente rilasciato. La nuvola di Fumo Nero inizia a dissiparsi, allontanandosi dal gruppo. Giorno 50 (Seconda Stagione) confronts the Man in Black in his black smoke form. ]] Six days after attacking the group in the Dark Territory, Charlie and Mr. Eko encountered the Man in Black. Eko first saw the Man in Black briefly as a quickly passing wisp of black smoke, the same form Jack and Kate had seen previously. Later, while Charlie was in a tree, a variety of noises were heard surrounding Eko, as he turned in circles trying to identify the sound. The familiar noises of the Man in Black's black smoke form were heard and he appeared, uprooting trees in his wake. Charlie was alarmed at the sight and urged Eko to run, but Eko stood his ground. As the Man in Black hovered just inches before Eko's face, several images from Eko's past flashed within the cloud, almost like lightning, coincident with clicking noises the Man in Black made. The Man in Black then narrowed and shrank himself dramatically as it receded back into the ground. Days 71–82 (Season 3) in Eko's tent. ]] Three weeks passed without an encounter, until the Man in Black manifested himself as Yemi, Eko's dead brother. It appeared before Mr. Eko several times, and told him that it was time for him to be judged. While Eko made his way to the Beechcraft—Yemi's final resting place—the Man in Black appeared as slithering wisps of smoke circling Eko from a distance. To test Eko, the Man in Black appeared as figures from Eko's past who exclaimed that it was time for him to be judged. When Eko rested at a riverbank, the Man in Black crept up over his shoulder and seemed about to envelop him when Eko saw its reflection in the water and stood up sharply. The Man in Black pulled back quickly into the jungle just as Locke burst out of the foliage looking for Eko. , moments before killing him. ]] Later that day, Eko found the crashed Beechcraft and again encountered the Man in Black, as Yemi, who asked Eko to confess his past sins. Eko proclaimed that he was not sorry for anything he had done, nor did he seek forgiveness from Yemi. "Yemi" replied, "You speak to me as if I were your brother", then turned and disappeared into the jungle. Following him into the jungle, Eko encountered the Man in Black as the familiar cloud of black smoke, which had expanded to over 40 feet in height. It seized him with a fist-like like appendage and proceeded to repeatedly slam Eko into trees and the ground, mortally wounding him. The Man in Black disappeared when its noises and the sound of the attack alerted Locke and the rest of his group, who were nearby in the Pearl. Moments later, Eko died in Locke's arms after whispering his last words. When asked what he said, Locke replied, "He said, we're next." Nine days later, after Nikki threw a spider on Paulo, the chattering noises of the Man in Black's black smoke form were heard as a large group of spiders appeared and bit Nikki. Both Nikki and Paulo were paralyzed and mistaken for dead. They were accidentally buried alive, which ultimately resulted in their deaths. After much speculation, these noises, and the subsequent spiders, were confirmed to have been manifestations of the Man in Black in the Official Lost Podcast of March 21, 2008. 's sonar fence. ]] The next day, Kate and Juliet were handcuffed together in the jungle. They begin physically fighting each other and just after Kate injured Juliet, they heard the Man in Black in his black smoke form. They stopped fighting and ran, as the Man in Black began chasing them. Juliet pretended not to know anything about the Man in Black and the two hid from it in the roots of a banyan tree. While they were behind the roots, the Man in Black looked upon them and emitted a series of intensely bright flashes of light directed towards the two women, then retreated and left them alone. The Man in Black appeared again the next day as three small clouds of smoke. The smaller pieces then quickly joined together to form one large cloud and begin chasing Juliet and Kate once again. This time, before running, Juliet unlocked the cuffs, producing the key from her pocket, where she had been hiding it from Kate the whole time. She ran to the other side of the deactivated sonar fence and urged Kate to join her. After Kate reluctantly did so, Juliet activated the fence using an electronic keypad. The Man in Black tried to follow, but was repelled by the sonar fence, as if he had hit an invisible wall. He then split into three smaller clouds and retreated back into the jungle. The Man in Black screeched when he was repelled. Juliet remarked, "We don't know what it is, but we know that it doesn't like our fences." Day 97 (Season 4) . ]] . ]] While the Barracks were under siege by Martin Keamy and his team of mercenaries after they killed Ben's daughter Alex, Ben was able to call the Man in Black through a secret room in his house. The Man in Black appeared as a single, long, fast-moving cloud that ran parallel to the ground. He proceeded to attack the mercenaries while Ben and Locke's group escaped from his house. While only one of the mercenaries was seriously injured in the Man on Black's attack, he caused a great deal of confusion and panic amongst his victims, who fired upon him in vain. Keamy grimly described the Man in Black as "a black pillar of smoke". During the attack, he tore a tree's roots out of the ground. The Man in Black appeared larger than previously seen in this form, forming a black cloud that swirled around all of the mercenaries. At some point after residing with Christian Shepherd in the cabin, Claire Littleton came to know the Man in Black enough to consider the latter her "friend" and recognize him in different human forms. She credits him with helping her survive in the jungle from attacks by the Others for the next three years, however the true nature of this relationship and how it came about is currently unclear. After the crash of Ajira Flight 316 2007 (Season 5) Shortly after the emergency landing of Ajira Airways Flight 316, the Man in Black appeared in Locke's form in the water near the survivor's beach camp on Hydra Island. He introduced himself as "John Locke", and when questioned, he appeared to have the memories of the real Locke and told Ilana that he remembered dying. He later found Ben in the makeshift hospital set up in the Hydra station and informed Caesar that Ben was the man who had killed him. . The Man in Black waited at Ben's bedside until Ben awoke, welcoming him back to "the land of the living". Some time shortly afterward, Sun and Frank heard the distinctive noises of the Man in Black's black smoke form in the bushes as they approached the Barracks from the submarine dock. Frank asked what made the noises, and Sun said it was probably an animal. Back on the Hydra Island, Ben found himself truly surprised to find Locke alive. However, to appear innocent, Ben stated that he expected Locke's resurrection upon his return to the Island. Secretly, however, Ben had already begun planning to murder Locke once again, beginning by manipulating the survivors of Ajira Flight 316 and casting suspicion upon Locke. After a confrontation in which Caesar was killed, Ben and the Man in Black both traveled to the main Island in one of the outriggers where they met Sun and Frank. Once there the Man in Black convinced Ben to summon the "Monster" from the secret room beneath his house. During this time, the Man in Black disappeared briefly into the jungle. Upon returning, the Man in Black stated that he knew where the "Monster" resided and led Ben and Sun to the Temple. Upon entering the complex of tunnels beneath the Temple, Ben accidentally fell through a weak section of floor into a lower chamber. The Man in Black left Ben briefly to get something to help get him back up. However, the Man in Black did not do so, instead, it transformed into the black smoke, and traveled down into the tunnels to confront Ben in his black smoke form. After hearing the familiar sounds of the black smoke, Ben watched in horror as it emerged through the vent and surrounded him, with Ben's memories of Alex flashing throughout the smoke. Weeping, Ben acknowledged that Alex's death was his fault, and the Man in Black, seemingly satisfied, retreated. However, he soon returned, transformed into the guise of Alex, and informed Ben that he knew of his plan to kill Locke again. He demanded Ben's firm dedication to follow Locke's leadership, or it would "destroy" him. Shaken, Ben promised to do as he was told, and the Man in Black vanished, returning to the form of Locke and returning to above the hole that Ben had fallen through, having fetched some rope. Ben managed to leave the Temple - telling the Man in Black that the monster had let him live, ignorant of the fact that 'Locke' and "the monster" were the same being and had decieved him. . ]] Leaving the Temple, the Man in Black took Ben and Sun to the Others' camp where they met with Richard Alpert. Richard greeted the Man in Black (whom he believed was Locke) with awe, commenting that there was something different about him, which the Man in Black attributed to his newfound purpose. Leaving Sun behind temporarily, the Man in Black, Richard and Ben departed on an "errand" into the jungle. Arriving at the fallen Beechcraft, the Man in Black gave Richard instructions in regards to the real time-shifting Locke who staggered, wounded out of the jungle moments later. The Man in Black's instructions were to help remove the bullet from Locke's leg and to tell him that he had to leave the Island and bring back all the people that left by dying . After the time-shifting Locke moved on, the Man in Black demanded to be taken to Jacob, surprising Richard and Ben by inviting all of the Others to come with him. Afterwards, he announced, something will have to be done about the other Ajira passengers. As they set out along the beach, the Man in the Black secretly told Ben that he intended to kill Jacob, to Ben's shock. Continuing on their trek to visit Jacob, Ben revealed to the Man in Black his encounter with 'Alex' below the temple, still unaware that he was speaking to what he referred to as the "Monster." The entity seemed quite pleased and then revealed to Ben that it was his wish that Ben be the one to kill Jacob. Later, Richard inquired how Locke had come to be alive again which the Man in Black attributed to Jacob and claimed that he wished to thank Jacob personally for the intervention. At a final stop at the long abandoned beach camp, the Man in Black continued his discussion with Ben. Ben revealed that he, in fact, had never met Jacob as leader of the Others. The Man in Black, attempting to turn Ben against Jacob, pointed out that in spite of all of Ben's loyal service to Jacob and the Island, he had contracted cancer, his daughter was killed and he was ultimately banished. The Man in Black then posed the question, "Why wouldn't you want to kill Jacob?" as a final means of convincing him. Continuing onwards, the group finally arrived after dark at the foot of the destroyed statue of Taweret. Despite Richard's objections, the Man in Black insisted on seeing Jacob immediately and that Ben would accompany him inside. in the form of Locke. ]] Entering through the hidden door in the base of the statue, the Man in Black told Ben that killing Jacob wouldn't be easy, but once accomplished "things would change." The two entered, finding Jacob waiting for them. Jacob immediately recognized the Man in Black as his old enemy, calmly realizing that the Man in Black had found his "loophole." The Man in Black stated, "You have no idea what I've gone through to get here." Jacob addressed Ben, telling him that he had a choice: he could do as the Man in Black asked, or he could leave. An emotional Ben asked why Jacob had been ignoring him all these years. Angered at Jacob's apathy, Ben lost his temper and brutally stabbed Jacob twice in the chest. Falling to the floor and spitting blood, Jacob told the Man in Black, "They're coming." Looking somewhat startled, the Man in Black kicked Jacob into the fire pit at the center of the room, setting his body ablaze and killing him. 2007 (Season 6) . ]] Ben, shocked at his actions, stared into the fire as the Man in Black cleaned the knife used to stab Jacob. He then ordered Ben to go outside and fetch Richard, though he would not tell Ben why he wanted to see Richard. Ben finally consented, though upon exiting the statue, he discovered that Richard already knew that the Locke inside the statue was an impostor, due to the fact that several survivors of Ajira Flight 316, including Bram and Ilana, had carried the real Locke's body to the statue. Despite Richard's objections, Bram soon followed Ben into the statue with three other armed men. Bram confronted the Man in Black, and was shocked when the latter revealed that Jacob was dead. Realizing that Bram and the men were Jacob's "bodyguards", the Man in Black gave them permission to leave. Instead, Bram and his men opened fire on the Man in Black, apparently striking him several times, leaving a bent bullet on the ground. The Man in Black then disappeared behind a pillar, transforming into the black smoke form and entering through the doorway, throwing Bram and his men around the room and killing them all, though Bram temporarily repelled the entity by surrounding himself with a circle of ash. Ben, who had been cowering in a corner, watched the Man in Black exit through the same door it had come in through. Ben turned around to find the Man in Black, returned to Locke's form, standing behind him. his goal of going "home". ]] The Man in Black then apologized that Ben had to see him "like that", confirming to the shocked Ben that the Man in Black was indeed what had been long referred to as "the Monster". Ben later picks up a bullet fired at the entity and finds it to be bent or damaged, caused by its deflection from the Man in Black upon contact. . ]] As the Man in Black moved the bodies of those whom he had killed, Ben questioned him over his identity. The Man in Black stated that he did not like being called by the pejorative term of "monster". He apparently had access to the deceased John Locke's memories, and stated his contempt for Locke's feebleness. The Man in Black even had access to Locke's last thought, which was "I don't understand." The Man in Black did, however, state some admiration for Locke's ability for the latter to to see how pathetic his former life was, and how he never desired to leave the Island. However, the Man in Black stated that his intent was completely different from Locke's: he wanted to go home. The Man in Black then exited the statue, approaching Richard and telling him that it was good to see him "out of those chains." Once Richard realized that he was the Man in Black, the latter knocked Richard unconscious. After announcing his disappointment in everyone surrounding him, the Man in Black proceeded to pick up the unconscious Richard and carry him away from the statue. enter the cave and see the scale ]] After offering Richard a chance to join him, which Richard declined, the Man in Black continued on to the Barracks, where he met with a drunk Sawyer. After convincing Sawyer to journey with him to find out why the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 were on the Island, the two set off for a cliffside cave. On the way, they both encountered a mysterious kid, who warned the Man in Black privately that killing "him" would be breaking the "rules." Upon the Man in Black's return, Sawyer coerced him to state his identity. The Man in Black assured Sawyer that he was once a man prior to his entrapment, but he no longer knew what it was to be free. The two, after a dangerous climb down the cliff face, arrived at the cliffside cave. . ]] Upon entering, the Man in Black approached a scale evenly balanced with a white and black stone, and threw the white stone in the ocean, tipping the scale in the black stone's favor. The Man in Black then escorted Sawyer into a cave, where Jacob had apparently been making a list of candidates, which included Sawyer. The Man in Black claimed this is why the survivors were on the Island. After negatively stating that Jacob manipulated Sawyer to come to the Island, the Man in Black explained the concept of candidates to Sawyer, and then offered him the choice of leaving the Island with him, to which Sawyer agreed. Later that day, he arrives at Claire's camp in the jungle, and meets Claire and a shocked Jin. Jin naturally assumes it is John Locke, but Claire corrects him that it is not. Both Claire and the Man in Black smile warmly at each other, and she identifies the Man in Black as her friend. The Man in Black sent Claire into the Temple to convince Dogen to come out and talk to him. Dogen refused to emerge, knowing that if he did, the Man in Black would kill him. Instead, he sent Sayid on a mission to assassinate the Man in Black, which turned out to be just an elaborate attempt to get Sayid killed. As Sayid was walking through the jungle, the trees started to shake, and the characteristic noises of the Monster were heard, just before the Man in Black emerged from the trees. Sayid stabbed him with the knife Dogen gave him, but the Man in Black was completely unphazed. He pulled the knife out and politely offered it back to Sayid, then cryptically offered Sayid anything he wanted in exchange for his help; Sayid replied that the only thing he ever wanted "died in his arms" implying that he was referring to either Shannon or Nadia. . ]]The Man in Black sent Sayid to deliver a message to the Temple Others: they must evacuate the Temple by sundown, or the Man in Black will come and kill them. It is also likely that he told Sayid to kill Dogen, because after Sayid does so, Lennon says that Dogen was the only thing keeping the Man in Black out, after which Sayid kills Lennon and replies "I know." Some of the Others vacated the premises, but some remained. True to his word, the Man in Black, in smoke monster form, appeared just after sundown, bypassing the Temple's ash circle by unknown means. He went on a rampage through the Temple, killing every Other who remained, although he didn't kill Sayid, Claire, or Kate. He then returned to Locke's form and waited outside the Temple, accompanied by a group of defected Others, his new followers. Joined by Sayid and Claire, the Man in Black walked off into the jungle with his followers, looking pleased with himself. Later the next day, the Man in Black appeared to Ben on the beach and offered him a place in his group who were all now stationed on Hydra Island. He claimed that he had gone back to the statue to look for Ben but he had already left and stated that he wanted to leave Ben in charge of the Island once he and his group left. Somehow, without touching it, he unlocked the shackle that Ilana had placed around Ben's leg, and he also told Ben where he could find a rifle to use to defend himself against Ilana. The Man in Black then left; but as it turned out, Ben did not join his group after all, choosing instead to stay at the beach camp with Ilana's group. Curiosità * Nel casting è stato descritto come "Samuel. Di qualunque etnia, tra i 40 ed i 70 anni. A corporate raider looking to take over his next company. Potente ed ottuso. Ha un'acuta intelligenza ed un forte senso del pericolo. Possibile ruolo ricorrente. In cerca di un attore molto interessante e particolare per questo ruolo." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/02/episode-51617-season-finale-casting.html * Le azioni di questo individuo ricordano da vicino quelle dell' "Un-Man", lo spirito demoniaco che controlla il Professor Edward Weston nel romanzo spaziale di C.S. Lewis, "Perelandra". Nel libro, l' "Un-Man" entra in un pianeta-isola impossessandosi di un uomo morto, e non compie azioni effettive, ma piuttosto lavora nel provare a covincere qualcun altro a commettere un atto malvagio. Questa persuasione implica l'interrogarsi sulle motivazioni di un essere che è fino ad allora stato considerato un'indiscussa autorità spirituale. * Nella Bibbia, il fratello di Giacobbe, con il quale ha avuto un rapporto di antagonismo, si chiama Esau. Vittime Nella forma del fumo nero, il Nemico di Jacob ha ucciso le seguenti persone sull'isola. Direttamente |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Immagine | Nome | Attaccato in | Morto in | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Nadine | | | Attaccata dal Mostro mentre la spedizione francese si avviava nel Territorio Oscuro: è la prima a essere cronologicamente uccisa. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Montand | | Sconosciuto | Attaccato dal Mostro nel Territorio Oscuro: nel tentativo di salvarlo, la spedizione e Jin lo tirano per un braccio: ma il Mostro vince e Montand viene trascinato dentro al tempio senza un braccio. 20 anni dopo, Kate trova il suo scheletro nel Tempio. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Seth Norris | | | Ucciso in , Seth Norris era il pilota del Volo 815 e il primo sopravvissuto ad essere ucciso dal Mostro. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Mr. Eko | | | Il Mostro prende le sembianze di suo fratello Yemi, ma quando Mr. Eko lo segue, si trova davanti il Mostro che lo uccide barbaramente. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Mayhew | | | Mercenario del Kahana, attaccato dal Mostro per ordine di Ben. Muore giorni dopo per le ferite. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Passeggero Ajira sconosciuto | | | Tenta di sparare al falso Locke, ma questi sparisce ed appare il fumo nero, che lo uccide. | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Passeggero Ajira sconosciuto | | | Tenta di sparare al falso Locke, ma questi sparisce ed appare il fumo nero, che lo uccide. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Passeggero Ajira sconosciuto | | | Tenta di sparare al falso Locke, ma questi sparisce ed appare il fumo nero, che lo uccide. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Bram | | | Tenta di sparare al falso Locke, ma questi sparisce ed appare il fumo nero, che uccide i suoi compagni. Bram crea un cerchio di cenere per proteggersi, ma il Mostro lo costringe a spostarsi con uno stratagemma e poi lo uccide. |} Suoni Il "Mostro" produce una varietà di suoni diversi che sembrano sia meccanici che biologici. Il suo suono meccanico è stato descritto come: ronzante, metallico, pigolante, come un suono di cric, ed altri rumori simili a quelli che vengono prodotti dal rilascio della pressione dell' aria oppure a quello delle stampanti ad aghi dei taxi di New York City. Ha emesso anche altri vari tipi di suono che sembrano ruggiti, ed anche suoni riconoscibili come ad esempio il suono della rana arborea. Rose ha sottolineato che i suoni le erano familiari. Rose viene dal Bronx, New York, città che ha la metropolitana, che può essere un' altra possibile fonte del rumore che Rose ha riconosciuto sull' isola, fatto che si aggiunge alla teoria che ci potrebbe essere anche sull' isola una rete di tunnel sotterranei. Nel commento vocale dell' episodio il Salmo 23 sul DVD della seconda stagione, il produttore Bryan Burk conferma che l' effetto sonoro del Mostro viene davvero dalla stampante delle ricevute di un taxi di NYC. Un estratto audio dall' episodio Pilota del "Mostro" può essere scaricato da RapidShare. Il suono creato dal "Mostro" è estremamente simile a quelli sentiti dai passeggeri quando l' aereo è andato in pezzi a mezz' aria. Ancora però non sappiamo se questo avviene perchè il "Mostro" sia coinvolto nell' incidente oppure sta solamente riflettendo i ricordi che i sopravvissuti hanno dell' incidente. Domande senza risposta Generale * Chi o cosa è? * Quali sono le sue abilità? ** In che modo riesce ad assumere forme differenti? ** Perchè Ilana è convinta che non possa più cambiare forma se non quella di Locke? * Perchè la barriera sonar riesce a tenere a bada l'entità? * In che modo il cerchio di cenere riesce a fornire protezione dell'entità? * Are all the dead people reappearing actually the monster? Come il Mostro * Da dove proviene il suo rumore? * Cos'è la "bellissima" luce che osserva Locke durante il loro primo incontro? * Quanto riesce ad ingrandirsi il mostro? Storia * Quali sono le sue origini? * Quanto tempo è stato sull'Isola? * Perché non può lasciare l'Isola? * Qual'è la natura della sua relazione con Jacob? ** What is their point of contention? ** Perchè è convinto di dover uccidere Jacob per poter lasciare l'isola? * Why does it need a loophole in order to kill Jacob? * Quanto sapeva la DHARMA Initiative su di lui? ** Perché si riferiscono a lui come "Cerbero"? ** What are the "Cerberus" references on the blast door map? * Che relazione c'è tra l'entità e gli Altri? ** Cosa sa esattamente Richard sull'entità? ** Perchè Ben non era a conoscenza della vera natura dell'entità? * Se un tempo era un normale uomo, come e quando ha cambiato la sua natura? * What was the nature of the betrayal it experienced? * Chi è la persona amata dall'Uomo in Nero? ** In che modo l'ha persa? Eventi recenti * Perché Locke disegna la figura del Mostro quando era un bambino? * Dove il Mostro stava portando Montand, e più tardi Locke? * Cosa è successo al team francese nei tunnel sotto il Tempio? * Given that he takes the form of deceased individuals, is he responsible for the on-Island appearances of Christian Shephard? * Perchè l'Uomo in Nero si rivela a Ben quando questo cerca di evocarlo? * Perché vuole tornare a casa? ** Perché non può tornarci da solo? ** Cosa deve fare per lasciare l'Isola? ** Come riuscirà a lasciare l'Isola? * Perché l'Uomo in Nero recluta gli Altri? ** Perché ha ucciso tutti gli Altri che non son voluti unirsi a lui? * Perché l'Uomo in Nero - sotto le sembianze di Locke - si toglie sempre le scarpe quando sta in acqua o la attraversa (dall'Isola dell'Idra all'Isola principale)?